


The Passion Of The Queen

by Davilly



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Help, I'm Going to Hell, Lesbian Sex, Lilith needs love, Oral Sex, POV Mary Wardwell | Madam Spellman | Lilith, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex, i'm not okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davilly/pseuds/Davilly
Summary: Zeus' first daughter became a personal slave to the first daughter of the false God
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Female Character(s), Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader, The Dark Lord | Satan/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Your Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,the first chapter is just the introduction of the story.
> 
> You will be Pandora
> 
> Why? She's Eve (Greek version) 
> 
> I'm really sorry for the terrible English!  
> In my defense I'm still learning,lol

Zeus ordered the God of the Arts, Hephaestus, to make a woman similar to the goddesses. Hephaestus presented him with a beautiful statue. The goddess Athena gave her the breath of life, the goddess Aphrodite gave her beauty, the god Apollo gave her a soft voice and Hermes gave her persuasion. Thus, the woman received the name of Pandora (the one who has all the gifts of the gods)

Pandora released all the evils that still afflict humanity, such as disagreements, wars and diseases. She tried to close the box, but only succeeded in pinning hope.

After the fall of the gods, Pandora was left to her own misery. Being captured by demons she was taken to hell where she became a servant.

* * *

Being a servant wasn't exactly at the top of her list of possible careers, but it was still better than death. As you expected, living in hell was lonely and humiliating, so different from the life of Olympus...

The demons gave you clothes that you wouldnt normally wear and you wore forced handcuffs around your wrists. In the first centuries you were forced to do random tasks, such as: cleaning the demons' rooms, taking care of the hellhounds and the garments of the court of hell, but with time your intellect was admired by the demons.

Now you take care of Pandemonium's libraries.The books became your lifeline.

The libraries were huge and were the only place where you could find peace in the vast chaos of hell.The only place where you could focus on your drawings,doodling what came to your memory.

His only visitor was the mother of demons. She always chose a book and sat in silence.

You could spend hours admiring her beauty. The first witch was truly a goddess.And perhaps you could admit to yourself that you had a great secret passion for Satan's concubine, but if someone discovered your secret, your security would surely be ruined.

So in the depths of your heart you were content to admire from a distance, always taking advantage of your "almost invisible" status to draw your favorite demon.

However, everything changed when suddenly Lilith was called on a new mission on Earth. Months went by without any news, a great sadness settling in your soul for not have your muse around anymore.

Until she returned to hell carrying a young wizard in her arms.

Lilith was different,wearing a new skin.

In your humble opinion she was even more beautiful now,if possible...

A new aura of power surrounded her!

It wasn't just a new Lilith,it was the new fucking queen of Hell!


	2. Look at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What in hell Am I doing??Lol

* * *

Since Lilith's return to hell everything has changed

Now you were not just a librarian, you were apparently the personal servant of the new queen.

It was a grand surprise to discovery that Lilith knew about your existence and an even bigger surprise to find out that she personally choose you to be her servant.

You guess that as the new queen she needs someone to trust,But technically you both never exchanged a single word,just discreet looks.

No complaints!!!

Spending more time around Lilith was exactly what you wanted the most. Even just being your servant.

As her new servant you switched rooms, and to your surprise it was her old room. 

Perhaps it was to make it easier to serve her.Since that was the room most closer to her room, anyway it was much better than your old one.

You felt like a court noble! It was centuries ago since you last lay in such a soft bed.And...Bloody Hell!!! You could have sworn the sheets still smell like Lilith.

* * *

A knock on the door startled you.

"Pandora?" Oh... It was Minion

You sat down.

He came in and smiled at you.

"We have to prepare the table for the banquet and the queen do not like to wait"

* * *

The Queen entered the hall and you felt a strong excitement coursing through your veins.

Her dress was green, black and gold. It valued her curves in a wonderful way.She was splendid! Sharp cheekbones,impossibly blue eyes,a crown of bones on top of the head and... That wonderful brunette hair falling in waves over his shoulders.

Oh,Hell...She had sinful red lips, you would give anything to...

NO!!! Pandora,FOCUS!

You pulled out a seat for the queen,that's when she noticed you in the room 

The queen raised the glass of wine to her lips and took a generous sip. The dinner was silent. The only sounds are from your own heart freaking out.

Lilith didn't seem bothered by the silence,She love silence.You noticed this centuries ago, when you saw her enter the library for the first time.

"More wine!"

You jumped out of attention, moving quickly to the table.

Picking up the glass, you poured her wine carefully. You can't help but notice that she was watching you intently from the corner of your eye.

You have finished pouring the wine and put the glass back on the table.

"Pandora?" The queen addressed you.

You stopped for a moment,Hell you are really shaking!

"Look at me." You looked up, meeting her gaze shyly. She was looking at you with interest, something swimming behind her eyes. 

"What do you think about my accession to the throne?" She gave you a curious look.

This would probably be the first time that she would hear your voice

You were surprised by the question

"More than deserved my queen." Your voice was sweet and delicate,but apparently it was too short answer

She raised an eyebrow at that, clearly wanting to know more.

"For centuries, women were placed in a place of subservience, viewed as less capable or lesser beings, by a society in which power and dominion were masculine "

Lilith's eyes widened and she nodded at me to sit next to her at the table, curious about what you had to say.

It was the first time that anyone really wanted to know your opinion.

If you weren't so anxious you would have cried.

"I mean ... If a woman has power, why is it necessary to disguise that she has power? But the sad truth is that the world is full of men and women who don't like powerful women..."

"Exactly!" She said "But no more...No more bowing to men. Women should be in charge of everything! "

Lilith had a special sparkle in her eyes, you loved it.

Feeling brave you kept talking

"After all,women need men as much a fish needs a bicycle... " You said with a slight smile and a twist of the nose, which made her laugh.

"It was time for someone truly capable to take the throne, I can't think of anyone better for this position "

She let out another high-pitched laugh, which made you smile.

"Well now ... Aren't you a captivating flatterer? "She leaned closer.

She seemed really amused by your answer.Her eyes traveled over you slowly and she took a deep breath.

"I think I would like you to come to my quarters later. Help me prepare my bath..."

Your throat ran dry, you blinked a few times before answering.

"Y-Yes your Majesty." You stuttered a little, damn it!

"Good girl," Lilith praised with a wide smile

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not Sorry  
> But I love let you guys curious!!!


	3. I want to corrupt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've always liked to play with fire🎶"
> 
> OMFG
> 
> It's basically sex💀💀💀
> 
> I'm so sorry for the English! REALLYYYY

* * *

You is nervous, that was undeniable!But now is not the time to have a panic attack...

You took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the queen's retirees' door.

"Come in ..." Her voice was sweet,and you could swear that a little... anxious?

“Just in time, ”Lilith acknowledged, looking happy when you entered her room. She has changed clothes since the banquet. And as always, she looked like a goddess of sin. Your eyes roamed over her body and you blushed, shame blessing all your face when you saw that she had caught you.

But you were sure that she was doing the same to you. She held up two fingers, calling you in her direction, a smile playing on her lips.

“Come here, sweet. Help me with that. ”

She turned and started taking off her clothes. Your eyes widened slightly as you watched her work quickly.

Coming out of your shock, you approached her.She smiled at you over her shoulder before lifting her hair,exposing the corset to you.

You started to work skillfully on the accessory strings. The corset fell off her body and left her naked from the waist up. She turned to you and you opened your eyes wide, unable to look away. You heard her laugh softly.

"Like what you see?"

You only managed to nod your head, without really trusting your own words.

You felt her approach you.

"Oh, the cat ate your tongue?." Her fingers were light under your chin and she turned your head to look at her. She looks hungry and you feel like you is the next meal.

“I love when you look at me with those sweet little eyes,baby, ”

Lilith purred. "You look so innocent...And I can't explain how much I want to corrupt you.

You felt your knees getting weak,a strong blush rose to your cheeks and breasts. It looks like the cat really caught your tongue.

She smiled noticing the blush.

"You're trembling. It's certainly not cold..."

She said, rubbing your arms.

"Your skin is so hot..."

Her fingers moved to the your face. Her touch was surprisingly gentle, and combined with how close she was to you and how her blue eyes looked directly into yours, you felt the blush grow even more, your heart pounding in your chest. 

"I'm fine, "you said quickly, the breathlessness in your voice betraying you. 

"I don't think you are, "she said." Maybe you need a drink to calm down? "

She walked away for a moment and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

Lilith filled a glass of wine and walked back to you

She brought the glass to your lips. You hesitated.

"Drink. "Her tone was soft but authoritative, and her gaze was almost hypnotic. You did as you were told, taking a sip of the red liquid. 

"Better? "She asked. 

You shook your head, although it didn't help at all. 

She seemed to sense your lie, but only raised an eyebrow as she took a sip. "Not bad," she commented. 

"Do you want me to prepare your bathtub,Majesty?" you asked. 

The Queen put the drink aside, approaching you. You stepped back as far as you could, but the table was on your way. Her hands landed on the table on either side of your body, trapping you as she pressed your bodies together. You could swear that your heart was going to explode when she approached her face, her lips so close...

"Lilith ... ", you whispered." I shouldn't - I mean - " 

"Why not? Because I'm a demon? "She asked.

"No! I- "

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, like you've wanted me for years. I know how much you are attracted to me. I always knew.

Your heart stopped in the middle of the beat, a stark contrast to the steam train just a second earlier. "D-Did you know?" 

"Well,You are definitely not exactly subtle about it...", she said, moving her head to whisper in your ear. "I always wanted go to you,to make you scream my name, to make you mine.But Lucifer was always in my way. He would want to take you away from me..." She whispered. "But now I can have you just for me." Before you could say another word, she pressed her lips against yours . 

Whatever you were going to say died in your throat, replaced by a soft moan. Her lips were soft and warm, but the kiss was rough and dominant. Her tongue passed your lips and you let her in eagerly, more noises escaping you. You moved to wrap your arms around her, but she quickly grabbed them, holding your wrists with almost blunt force.

"Uh uh, without touching. Not yet ... ", she scolded. 

You pouted, silently trying to convince her to set you free, but she ignored you. Her kiss went down your chin to your throat. You hissed when she pinched the skin there. She moved lower, sucking until a mark blossomed on your skin. A third mark, slightly below the other, followed quickly. You realized with a sigh that she was purposely marking you as hers. You groaned at the thought. 

The demoness spent several minutes on your neck, leaving all kinds of marks at various points, making sure that anyone who saw you would know that you belong to the Queen.She licked a trail back to your lips, pulling you in for another rough kiss. Her hands briefly squeezed your wrists as she said, "Keep this here." Then her hands went over your arms, your shoulders and then down. You let out a surprised cry when she suddenly took your breasts in her hands, squeezing and rubbing.

Suddenly, her hands moved to the fabric of your blouse and tore it, leaving you exposed. "Oh. "You exclaimed in surprise. She bit your lip in response,shooting while you hissed.

"Sadistic ", you mumbled. 

"I know that you love it", she said, kissing your neck again, more and more hungry

You couldn't deny it, she being sadistic was actually absolutely exciting. "Yes, "you admitted, "But I don't have too much clothes "

"So I'll give you a new one," she murmured, her lips finding your left breast. "Although, you going shirtless is a much more ... attractive idea." 

"Not for me", you moaned. "Also, do you really want everyone to see what's yours?" Lilith slowed her movements and you had to contain a malicious smile.You knew that it would work. She's possessive, and the idea of everyone looking at what she considers 'hers' is not something she would like

She hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right, " she said, her tongue coming out of her mouth to caress your breast. "I like the idea of showing you off, but maybe not too much." 

You breathed a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a slight moan when her teeth brushed your nipple.

She spent a few more minutes on your breasts, changing after a moment to give the other equal treatment, sending bursts of heat to your core. With a final provocative lick, she moved her lips back down your body to your neck again, while her hand went down your stomach, her nails leaving marks on your skin. 

Her hand slid down the waistband of your pants and your mouth opened on a silent sigh as her fingers brushed your clit over the panties...Her fingers moved forward, massaging you gently.Was when you realize how much you were wet.

"All this for me? " The Queen asked, smiling as her eyes darkened with lust. You shook your head and let out a groan when she retracted her fingers.

She put her hand in front of her face, inspecting the bright moisture.Her eyes met your and she slid her fingers into her mouth, moaning appreciatively as she licked to clean them. You watched, eyes wide and jaw dropping, her red lips wrapped around her fingers until she slid them out of her mouth with a snap.

"Delicious, "she said."Do you want to taste? " 

You could only nod.She leaned forward, her lips pressing against your. Your mouth was already open and she eagerly invited herself in, her tongue persuading your to move. You groaned when you realized you could prove yourself. Her hands moved to tangle in your hair as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Without noticing, your hands landed on her waist. Only too late did you realize your mistake. 

The kiss was broken, The demoness looking at you while shaking his wrist, your hands getting stuck at your side. "What in heaven are you doing? "She snarled. 

"I-I'm sorry, my queen! I don't-" 

Her hand went to your throat, squeezing just enough for you to receive the warning.

"Mmm-mmm. This will be better if you obey me. You must do what I say. Understood?" She punctuated her last word with a tightening in your throat.

You nodded, your heart racing with fear, but the heat built up inside you. It almost seemed strange, to be so exciting, but there was no denying the increasing need for friction between the legs. You licked your lips nervously. "Yes, my queen," you whispered, your eyes looking down. 

"Good girl, "she said, the other hand caressing your face. "Fortunately for you, I’m feeling benevolent, so I’ll leave you with a warning just this time. Disobey me again and there will be consequences. " 

You nodded understanding, debating internally how much you wanted to know what those consequences were. You were naturally curious, but the last time you let yourself be driven by curiosity you released the greatest plagues on the world.

Still holding your neck, she took you away from the table and toward the bed. Your hands reached blindly backwards, afraid to hit something as she made you walk backwards. But she guided you carefully, making sure you don't trip or fall until She pushed you on the cushions, smiling at you when you landed.

You moved to sit, only to be pressured by her magic. "Oh, no, "she said," lie there. I have something special in mind. " 

Your eyes narrowed in confusion, only to widen when she waved her arms and the bottom of her clothes were gone...Your jaw dropped as your eyes roamed over her body, watching every inch of skin that has been revealed to you. 

"Do you like the view?" she asked. You shook your head slowly and closed your mouth. "Good. "She bent down to kiss you again, just briefly, and crawled on top of your body, moving gracefully forward until your head was caught between her legs. "I believe you know what to do now, so go ahead!" 

Her voice was sharp and authoritative,

Without another word, you did what you were told and started working. She was already wet and her taste filled your tongue, sharp and spicy.The demoness let out an appreciative groan above you and you contained a malicious smile, its sounds like music to your ears. 

You licked it slowly, daring to tease it just enough. After a few minutes, her hand came down and wrapped around your hair, asking you to go faster, and you were happy to obey. The faster your tongue moved, the more moans and moans she made. You loved it but wanted more. You stopped licking her, and before she could ask why you stopped, you sucked her clitoris hard,turning her words into a strangled sigh. You gently massaged her clitoris with the tip of your tongue and she let out a low moan, her head falling back and her eyes closing as she let herself be lost in the feeling.

Minutes passed, your tongue pressing against her more firmly as you sucked harder and with adoration. Her moans grew louder. Her breathing became faster. Her legs shook. Her hips stuttered and shook.Your hands were at your side the entire time, but as she approached orgasm, you decided that any punishment she took would be worth it. You snaked your hand between her legs, sliding two fingers inside her pussy,bending them with each outward thrust. With one last stroke and a final suction on her clit, she came, grabbing your hair so tight that you thought she was going to pull it out while screaming out loud for the whole Pandemonium to hear.You looked at her, admiring the expression of pure ecstasy on her face as her moans went straight to your throbbing pussy.

She slowly descended from her height, catching her breath,her eyes opened. You slide your fingers from inside her with a damp silence watching her reaction carefully. She narrowed her eyes to you, but still said nothing. Taking a chance, you raised your hand to slide your fingers into your mouth, licking them clean and moaning softly with the taste. 

She tilted her head, Watching the view with interest.

"You disobeyed me again," she said. Her tone was even, no sign of anger. You didn't know if it was scarier than showing anger or not.

"However," she continued, "you served me well, too, and because of this, I'm willing to be ... tolerant of your punishment."

She moved from kneeling over you to sitting on the bed, patting her lap and gesturing for you to follow. Cautiously, you did, sitting on her lap. An arm around your waist, pulling you to that your back is pressed against her,breasts crushed against your back.

"Spread them, "demanded the Queen, her nails dug into the fabric over your thigh. You followed the order, spreading your legs wide. "Good girl," she purred. The hand on your thigh gripped your jaw, turning your head to the side while pulling you in for another kiss. Her hand then came down to rest lightly on your throat. The arm wrapped around your waist unfolded and went down between your legs inside your pants.

In the moment that her fingers found your skin hot and moist,you choked on her mouth. She laughed, pressing firmly. You've never felt so pleasure before.Her caresses became stronger and stronger, moving to circulate around your clitoris, almost touching, but not quite. You could feel an internal burning growing, wrapping like a spring, a delicious agony.Your toes curled, moans escaping your mouth as you both continued to kiss. Just a little more and...She stopped! You almost cried out in disappointment, whimpering when the Queen's touch left you.

Lilith laughed, cold and sharp, enjoying your torment. "What's the matter, honey?" 

"Please, my queen, "you begged," please, I need to come! I need you to make me come!"

You were too shocked to react. She looked wanton and her eyes lit with desire.

You were almost naked sitting on the lap of the queen of hell, whimpering desperate for deliverance.

"Your pants, "she said, more like an order, actually.

Swallowing hard, you stood up facing the demoness, pulling your pants and panties down, getting totally naked. You straightened up again, looking at her.

"Well...aren't you beautiful? " Lilith commented, her voice low and sensual. She moved closer to you, her breasts brushing against yours as she tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear. The eye contact shared between you both was overwhelming before a smile pulled her lips. She seemed satisfied.

Leaning down, her lips pressed against your.She wasted no time becoming passionate. Her tongue ran down your bottom lip before biting him, sucking it into her mouth... You moaned against your mouth while her hand held you in place. Her kiss was dominant, wanting to possess you.

Your mind was spinning. Your body on fire.

Her fingers roamed your bare arm before she moved her fingers to find inside your legs pressing against your pussy.Your breath caught in your throat.

"I want to fuck you,love" She breathed in your ear.

"Lilith ... Please ..."

"This is Majesty,for you." She responds. The authority in her voice came back. You could tell she was enjoying this. And gods, you were too.

"S-sorry, Majesty."

You can hear the demoness adjusting behind you and whispering something in Latin. Your entire body is on fire as you try to anticipate what's to come.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit!  
> I'm definitely going to hell.
> 
> *Gay panic*

**Author's Note:**

> Are you curious? Well ... You'll have to wait for the next one.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction! So pleaseee don't be too much cruel ;-;


End file.
